A Bat, A Ball, And A Broken Nose
by Hibari Kyoya Lover 18
Summary: Gokudera is sitting in the stands when... WARNINGS: YAOI, RATED JUST IN CASE


**Hey, my awesome readers! This is a little oneshot that I strained my brain for. I'm trying not to write so much D18, it probably annoys people because that's all I ever write. This story was actually a spoken role-play between me and my sister, Cuddles8059. My part was Gokudera and hers was Yamamoto. My contest is still going, I need 4 more reviews, my friends!**

Yamamoto felt a rush of adrenaline as he swung the baseball bat, a grin on his face. He saw that the ball hit someone in the stands, so he ran to get the ball and apologize.

Gokudera sat in the stands, reading a book titled "How to Play Baseball" when suddenly, a ball flew out of nowhere, and hit him in the face. He looked up to see the batter running up to the stand, he cursed when he felt crimson liquid running down to his mouth from his nose.

Yamamoto soon recognized the person in the stands. He ran even faster towards his long-time love.

"Haha, sorry, Gokudera. What are you doing here anyway?" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Baseball nut, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know."

"Think, you idiot! Reading a baseball manual, watching your practice"

"Gokudera, do you want to learn baseball?" Yamamoto asked excitedly.

"No, you idiot! I came to see you!"

"Why?"

"Think, you stupid nut, why would I be doing all of this?"

"Why are you doing all of this?" Yamamoto asked, confused.

"Because, I love you!" Gokudera almost yelled at the taller man.

"I love you too." Yamamoto whispered, hugging Gokudera.

"O-oh, your nose is bleeding."

Gokudera looked at the baseball nut.

"Oi, baseball idiot, I think you broke my nose."

"Ah, lets go the doctor then." Yamamoto said, forgetting all about baseball practice.

They walked out of the stands, towards the hospital, holding hands. They saw Tsuna at one point and Gokudera whispered to Yamamoto.

"Don't tell him about us"

"Why?"

"Because, him and I were… lovers until not long ago"

"Gokudera, did I steal you from Tsuna?"

"No, it was that bastard, Hibari who took the tenth away from me." Gokudera whispered to his love, looking away.

"It's ok now. I'm here."

They continued on, without talking to Tsuna, until they got to the hospital. After getting treated, they started walking towards Gokudera's house. When they got there, Yamamoto said

"Goodnight, Gokudera."

"Ah, wait, Yamamoto, do you want to stay for awhile? I have milk."

Yamamoto's face lit up.

"Ok!" He said before he followed Gokudera into the small house.

"Ok, sit at the table and I'll be back in a few minutes." the silverette said, gesturing at the small table. Yamamoto sat down and began thinking.

'_Wow, I'm finally in Hayato's house. I can't believe him and Tsuna were together. Wait, is he just going to use me to make Tsuna jealous? What if that's all that's going on? What if he almost burst into laughter when I confessed my love for him?' _Yamamoto's head got filled with bad thoughts. Before Gokudera even got back, the taller man was out of the house, running home, almost crying.

Gokudera got back to nothing and his gut told him that something was wrong. He ran after Yamamoto, catching up to him quickly.

"Takeshi, what's wrong?"

"Hayato, are you using me to make Tsuna jealous?"

"What? No! If I was, I would've told him about us!"

"Why didn't you tell him, then?"

"Because, I don't want him to think that I'm a whore!"

Yamamoto burst into tears filled with relief. Gokudera pulled the taller man into his arms.

"Oh, Takeshi, you idiot" He said into the man's chest.

"Did you hear that?" Yamamoto asked all of a sudden, voice filled with concern.

"Did I hear what?"

"I swear I heard a clicking noise coming from over there" Yamamoto pointed at a corner

"DUCK!" Yamamoto yelled, pulling Gokudera to the ground with him. They dodged a bunch of bullets before they got into fighting stance. They killed all of their attackers, but Gokudera got shot a few times in the right leg, all bullets were below the ankle. Yamamoto stayed with him for recovery, every step of the way.

_**The End**_

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Tell me in a review! I only need 4 more! You guys should like my face book page. It's called "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fans United" I still only got 4 likes on it. All of my posts on there are either about my fanfic updates, or KHR! R&R, my Awesome Readers!**


End file.
